


[Translation] Backing It Up

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Prompto Argentum, translated from Filipino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: Gladio was not usually the type to tease.When it came to Ignis Scientia though, the jokes just seemed to come naturally.He didn't really get it himself.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	[Translation] Backing It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pangatawanan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624932) by [mooglecharm (morphaileffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphaileffect/pseuds/mooglecharm). 



> Original author's notes: 
> 
> Sorry, I just can't get this scene out of my head ^_^v
> 
> In my head, the events in the second scene happened a day after the events of Brotherhood Episode 4.

Gladio was not usually the type to tease. 

When it came to Ignis Scientia though, the jokes just seemed to come naturally. 

"Gladio, could you hand me the chopping board?" "I might if you kiss me first." "Is that so? Nevermind then, I'll do it myself." "Hey, come on, I'm kidding. Here, let me just finish this."

"Apologies if there isn't much meat. Perhaps you can just add more vegetables to make it more filling." "Maybe if you served it with a kiss, I can be full enough." 

"I know you're strong, Gladio, but all the same, I wish you wouldn't be so reckless." "Is that concern I hear? I might kiss you for that, you know." 

He didn't really understand it himself. 

Even back when they were teenagers, he had always enjoyed teasing Ignis. Likely it was because Ignis wasn't really the type to get annoyed. Sure, he probably got _a little_ annoyed, but even so, he never let it show.

And maybe, Gladio couldn't help but feel both bummed out and impressed by that. It's like you really couldn't get the guy to lose his poise. Not all that surprising though really, since Ignis had probably been training his whole life to maintain said poise. 

Even so, it's just too bad, because there's a tiny, nagging voice inside Gladio urging him to take that poise away. 

Not just take it away—he wanted to see it _wrecked_. 

If only he were given a chance to do so.

That voice only got louder after they set off on the road to Altissia, where Noct was to meet his bride-to-be. In fact, it was almost as if that voice just increased in volume with each passing day. 

Even Noctis was getting suspicious. 

"Gladio, can you stop picking on Specs? You're making us feel left out." 

Prompto, too. 

"Come on, Igs, don't you feel sorry for the guy? Just go out with him already."

But none of these seemed to affect Ignis. The man was cool to the grave. 

Well, Gladio told himself, maybe this was for the best. At least he could practice his natural talent at teasing people without getting in trouble for it. 

And anyway, Ignis seemed to be fine with this. After all, it's not as if he's ever asked Gladio to stop.

***

It's just that… he's also good at cooking, this son of a bitch. 

Not only that—he's also hot. He looked great no matter what he wore. He smelled good. He's _smart,_ gods, not to mention kind and thoughtful. 

It could be that Gladio just ended up making jokes to hide the fact that he really admired the guy. Besides, the alternative would have been to shower the guy with praise, and that'd just be weird. (It's weird, right?) 

Gladio tried not to think too much about it.

"Is there any more of that cake you made?" he asked Ignis one day, when it was just the two of them left at their hotel room in Lestallum. Noct and Prompto, their ever restless companions, were out again. 

"In the refrigerator," came Ignis' clipped response. He's busy, pencil in hand, tracing routes they could take once they were out of Lestallum. 

Gladio took a slice of cake from the refrigerator and unceremoniously took a bite of it. Even cold, it was still as delicious as the day before when Ignis had made it. 

"This is really so good," gushed Gladio. "So good, I could kiss you."

Something fell from Ignis' hand—the pencil, which he had been using to trace routes on the map.

He stood up. Gladio didn't pay him any mind, still happily eating his cake.

That was how, when Ignis cornered him in the kitchen, face somber, it took Gladio by surprise. The chewing stopped.

"You keep saying that," challenged Ignis. "So when are you intending to back it up?"

Gladio's eyes went wide.

Ignis crossed his arms. 

"What, so was it all just a joke? Was there not at least one time that you were actually serious?"

Gladio must've forgotten to breathe. He tried to regain it, swallowing the cake while he was at it, even though he wasn't actually done chewing the thing.

"It's a simple question."

"Wait," protested Gladio. "It's not a joke. It's just that..."

"Just that, what?" Ignis took a step closer. So much closer, their chests were nearly flush. "Do your words mean nothing then?"

Upon hearing this, Gladio couldn't help himself.

There were three things that should never be said about an Amicitia: 

First, that he was a weakling.

Second, that he was a coward.

And third, that he did not keep his word. 

Ignis knew Gladio well. Surely he knew this.

Nothing else for it, Gladio surged forward and took Ignis by the arms, pulled the man to himself. 

And pressed their lips into a kiss. 

At first, it seemed as though he did take Ignis by surprise. He probably hadn't expected that Gladio would act so quickly. 

But it was only a moment before he started returning Gladio's kiss. His lips parted, letting tongues come out and play. 

Gladio's first thought was: _There. That's how the cake you made tastes like in my mouth, you bastard._

His second thought: _Shit, Ignis knows how to kiss._

And that was that. 

All the signals he ever gave away, all reserved for Ignis.

When they parted, both were catching their breaths. Ignis' ears and neck were slightly red. And with how tightly they were holding each other, Gladio could feel how fast Ignis' heart was beating. 

Or was that his heart?

He didn't even know anymore.

"Okay, that's one," said Ignis, voice a whisper. "Still missing a few."

"Fuck, are you keeping count?" Gladio laughed. "All right, fine, how many more do I have to make up for?"

And finally, Ignis smiled. 

"Fifty-six," came the confident answer. "I've been collecting them, ever since we were younger. All the times that you said you'd kiss me, but never did. I told myself that one day, I'll collect on them." 

Son of a bitch, he really was a sharp one. 

"I might end up bruising your lips, you know, if I paid in kisses that many times," teased Gladio. "I fully intend to make good on what I owe 'ya, but… maybe I should pay in installments? And does it always have to be on the lips?" 

Ignis smile turned playful—

even as he started to undo the buttons on his long-sleeved shirt. 

"Where else do you want them?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translator's Notes: 
> 
> [1] First of all, what even is the English for "Pangatawanan" asksghsja. It's such a good word, though. 
> 
> Roughly, "pangatawan" means to back up your words/claims with actions, to make good on your word, or to be responsible for something. Contextually, we mostly use it to challenge someone who seems to be throwing words or promises will-nilly. 
> 
> [2] I fell in love with this story because it has a very Filo vibe. The tone is self-deprecating even as one jokes around something serious, and that's—that's just so us, isn't it? I wish I could translate the absolute trainwreck that is flirting with your crush the way Gladio does in this story, but I'm afraid English is not made for it. Even so, I hope I conveyed a bit of its spirit and humor. Believe me when I say the original is so much better. 
> 
> I do want to point one thing out because I'm not sure if, in English, it seems as if Gladio is harassing Iggy (or worse, sexually harassing him). He isn't, I promise, and it's a common style of joking/flirting, even among male friends. I've had friends in college who joked like this in hallways and boys can take it pretty far. At least among close friends, it is not offensive. Can be annoying, but usually not offensive. On the other hand, it is also a style of real flirting, in a very dorky, awkward, in-your-face kind of way, joking around the fact that yeah, you actually really like this person. We joke about our feelings a lot. 🙈
> 
> [3] Last but not the least, thank you so much to mooglecharm for allowing me to translate this story. It made me laugh, it made me _kilig_ , and I wish more people can understand Filipino because holy hell, this language is made for disaster romance, isn't it? Maraming salamat sa pagsulat nito, sobrang napasaya mo ako, LMAO.
> 
> If you liked this translation, please be sure to leave a comment and/or kudos on the original work! Thank you! 🙏


End file.
